


Not What You Think

by just_chiara



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: American Football, Drabble, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Taylor sees something he wasn't supposed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babyara).



"Coach, it's not what you think."

Typical of Riggins, denying even when there was no point in doing that.

 _("Are you drunk, Riggins?"  
"No."  
And yet his breath smelled like alcohol.)_

Like he thought he could magically change reality using just those puppy eyes of his.

 _("Why are you late for practice again?"  
"I'm not."  
But clocks don't lie. Nor do they bend to please a pair of pretty eyes.)_

Most times, he got away with it.

 _("You got an I.D.?"  
"Of course.")_

It was something about the way he looked at you.

Like now. He was looking straight into Eric's eyes, fearless, and telling him he did not see that kiss.

"So I didn't just see you two kissing in my locker rooms?"

"No, coach, you didn't."

Riggins's hands were still under Cafferty's t-shirt, and the younger boy was still pressed between the wall and Tim's strong body.

"What you weren't doing now, it's never gonna happen again in my locker rooms, am I clear?"

"Yes, coach."


End file.
